Brain and Catchum play Slender!
by Incredible2002
Summary: Brain & Catchum (Well...Mostly Catchum) Play Slender! Inspired by MY BROTHER PLAYS SLENDER! by KSI Enjoy! Rated T for Strong Language.


**Brain & Catchum (Well...Mostly Catchum) Play Slender!**

**Inspired by MY BROTHER PLAYS SLENDER! by KSI**

Catchum: No, we are not turning the lights off!

Brain: Actually, that's a great idea!

Catchum: No, then I won't play.

Brain: Wha...awwwwwwwwww! You're a pussy.

Catchum: No, just leave the lights on… (Brain turns the light off) **NO!** Look, they can't see me! They can't see me! They can't see me!

Brain: Look, they're just being racist.

Leland (outside the room): Dude, they're just racist that were so black.

(Catchum, Brain and Leland laugh hysterically)

Brain: Okay, now play! Play this stupid thing! Enough stalling!

Catchum: No, because you're gonna put up the loudest. It's like…(runs into a tree) **AAAAAAHHH!**

Brain: Catch!

Catchum: Oh my gosh!

Brain: Catch, why are ya being a pussy, it's just a tree. Calm the f*ck down! (As Catchum carries on playing Slender) Dude, he's there, he's there, he's…

Catchum: (runs into a tree again) **AAAAHHH!** No, I'm not playin'! I'm not playin'! (Shuts the game off)

Brain: No! Catch! (laughs hysterically) What the hell, you pussy!?

Catchum: Nope! I'm not playin'! I'm not playin'!

Brain: Catch! What the hell!?

Catchum: Well, if ya gonna do that then no.

Brain: No, oh my…(laughs) You're such a pussy! You didn't even pick up any pages! The music didn't even start kickin' in. You just heard birds tweeting. You're like "F*ck this, son! F*ck this!"

Catchum: Okay, okay, fine I'll play! (The scene cuts to Catchum, back to playing Slender) There is volume.

Brain: There is no...There is no volume, bruh!

Catchum: No, I meant down there!

Brain: You can hardly hear anything "down here". What the hell!?

NEXT SCENE

Catchum: Yeah, maybe I can just do an "SOS" on the ground and just use the helicopter to…

Brain: Yeah, yeah! You're not funny, mate! You're not funny! (cringe laughing) Ok, left. Left!

Catchum: No, I'm going down there!

Brain: No! There's one on your left!

Catchum: No! Big whoop!

Brain: No, it actually is!

Catchum: No there isn't! (Turns around) **AAAAHHHH!** (Jumps outta the chair) Oh my god!

Brain: No, dude, dude, dude! It's just my dad! It's just daddy! Relax! It's just a black face!

NEXT SCENE

Brain: No, there's one right ther...

Catchum: **I KNOW!** I know! I'm looking around before I take it!

Brain: Well, he's not gonna sneak up in your ass, is he?

Catchum: Well, don't be surprised! He did it last time, didn't he?

Brain: Well, the last time, you pussied out! (Catchum finds a page on a tree) Okay, you found it, now pick it up!

Catchum: Ayy! Brain, you don't pick shit up without looking!

Brain: Wow, you're so afraid of this game!

Catchum: It says "FOLLOWS!" (inhales) Nope.

Brain: Just pick it up.

Catchum: Nah, I'm scared.

Brain: Wow, oh my god.

Catchum: Jesus chri… (Turns around) **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! **(Jumps out of the chair again)

Brain's Dad: **GOTCHA!**

Catchum: (as his heart is pounding) No! Not playin'! (tries to leave)

Brain: (Laughs hysterically and grabs Catchum to prevent him from running away) Nah, c'mon! Dad! Dad! You can't do that! Nah, dad! You can't...wait.

Catchum: (as his arms are fold looking scared) Nope, not doing it, you can't make me do it! I'm not playing just...no!

Brain: Okay, so that's what he's afraid of. (Shows a mannequin head on camera and laughs) So my dad scares him with this! My dad was just like "**RAH!**" (laughs again and looks back at Catchum) Really? Are you afraid of this? When you make out, look, she's beautiful, man. (strokes the mannequin's head)

NEXT SCENE

Catchum: (as he carries on playing Slender but turns around to Brain still holding the head) No. No! Brain, put that down! Put it down, right now! Put it down! Put it down! Oh...aaahhh...aaaahhhhh...aaahhh...I'm scared. (shuts down the game again) Ohhh...whoopsie!

Brain: (annoyed) What the hell!? No, Catch! I swear to…(Catchum flinches while laughing) **YOU SUCH A PUSSY!**

NEXT SCENE

Catchum: (drinks Red Bull and carries on playing Slender) Looks like we've encountered...two ways. And they always say "Righty Tighty Lefty Lucy" and Lucy is…(points to the left) ...that way. (walks to the left)

Leland: Wait...that sounds dumb.

Brain: Yeah, that is the dumbest phrase I ever heard in my entire life.

Catchum: What? No. It's Foriegn Screw. Y'know? Righty Tighty Lefty Lucy.

Brain: Lefty Lucy?

Catchum: Yeah.

Brain: Oh, look. We're back to where we were again. Why don't you pick up that page?

Catchum: Just say something different like…

Brain: Well, the last time we did it, nobody came up your ass! So, I think your fine.

(Catchum walking towards the page very slowly)

Brain: (getting impatient) Just pick it up!

Catchum: Ayy! Could you not rush me!? I know what I'm doing! (still walking towards the page) Why is he in these woods, anyway?

Brain: Good question, I dunno.

Catchum: Wait, what does it say?

Brain: "Leave me alone"

**(Pages ⅛)**

(Catchum walks around the woods, finding more pages. Brain reaches over near his leg which it scares him.)

Catchum: (freaks out) **NO!** Don't touch my leg!

Brain: No. No, I'm just pumping up the volume a bit. What the hell?

Catchum: I can perfectly well, thank you very much.

Brain: Wait, you can hear it? (Catchum hands over the headphones to Brain to test for sound but realizes…) There is...There is no sound! I don't hear any drums! I don't hear any Africa-Beats! What the...Ugh, you are such a pussy! (Catchum giggles) Oh my...Really? You can hear? (facepalms) Oh, for Christ's sake! (swats the headphones back on Catchum's head)

Catchum: Awww, c'mon! You have the…

Brain: No. C'mon, play.

Catchum: Oh, for God's sake!

Brain: Catch! Oh my God! (facepalms with annoyance)

Catchum: But it's too loud! I have sensitive ears!

Brain: Okay, c'mon. Now you're just making excuses. Just play.

Catchum: Okay, fine.

Brain: Look, I'm sure "What's-his-name" is just like "You know what, I can't be asked for this guy".

Catchum: Who?

Brain: Uhhh...the white man, Slender, or whatever his name is. I don't think he could be asked for this.

Catchum: His name's Michael, now. (giggles)

Brain: His name's Michael? Do you wanna meet him? Do you wanna have lunch together? "Sup, man?"

Catchum: "Hi, white man." (laughs)

Brain: "So, y'know, I…"

Catchum: (fake voice) Aaaaahhhhhh...aaaahhhh...aaaahhhh...yeah, there ya go. Aaaahhhh...aaaahhhh...aaaahhhh. I'm too scared. Aaaahhhh. (was about shut the game off again but Brain stopped him)

Brain: Okay, no, Catch! What the hell?

NEXT SCENE

(Catchum is walking in the slowest pace in the game.)

Brain: (sarcastically) Wow. Your pace is really good, isn't it?

Catchum: (laughs) Sorry, I had my eyes closed.

Brain: Just...are you walking into a tree?

Catchum: Wait...was I? (Slender appears) **GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! **(jumps out of the chair and runs out)

Brain: **WHAT!?** (laughs) Catch! What the hell!? (laughs again)

Catchum: **BUT I JUST SAW IT! AREN'T YOU NOT TERRIFIED!?**

Brain: Yeah! Okay? I'm sure! I'm sure I saw him as well, not gonna lie! But Jesus Christ of Nazareth, man! You got one page! (The game flashes white as Catchum ran away, which cause Brain to laugh again)

**(GAME OVER)**

Catchum: Nope! I'm done!

Brain: What? No. C'mon!

Catchum: No!

Brain: Okay, fine. One last time. One last time. (Catchum sits back down) And stop being such a pussy!

NEXT SCENE

Catchum: (back to playing Slender) Same place. (laughs)

Brain: Same place.

Catchum: Wait, he snuck up behind me like you saw.

Brain: Yeah, yeah.

Catchum: I turned around, he was just there perving me!

Brain: Yeah, he just stared down and looked at you. While you pussied away and was screaming as if somebody just chopped off your dick. Okay, he was just staring at you. While you switched off the light. C'mon. C'mon, play.

(Catchum was chugging down a can of Red Bull)

Brain: (in annoyance) Are you frickin' serious?

NEXT SCENE

(Catchum carries on playing Slender)

Brain: (as he scared Catchum with a mannequin head) **RAH!**

Catchum: (as he jumped) **HOLY SHIT!**

(Brain laughed as he fell down to the ground)

Catchum: I'm not playin'! I'm not playin'! No!

Brain: No no no no no! That was just a really hot babe. It was just a face. She loves you. Look. (as he puts a head on Catchum's nuts while making smooch noises) Oh baby, I love you! I love you! Mwah, mwah! Oh baby! Baby, I love you!

Catchum: Yeah, you're hurting my nuts.

Brain: Okay, look, well, then maybe she's feisty. Aight?

NEXT SCENE

Brain: (looking at Catchum walking around the tree with annoyance) Would you pick up the...pick it up! Oh my God!

**(Pages ⅛)**

Catchum: There you go, I got one page. Now I'm done.

Brain: What? No. You're not done. Catch, he's gonna get you! He's gonna come and get you! He's gonna come and get you!

Catchum: Okay, I'm walking! See? (Tries to look away and close his eyes)

Brain: Look up. Stop closing your eyes.

Catchum: (opens his eyes) Okay, there not closed anymore! (runs into a tree again) Oh no! (close his eyes again and laughs)

Brain: You're running into a tree! (laughs) For God's sake! Your eyes are not open! Okay!? (laughs again)

Catchum: (Take a slip of Red Bull, but accidentally spits it out and ran out again as he saw something creepy in this game) No, I'm done!

Brain: No! Catch! Catch! For Christ's sake!

Catchum: Nope, sorry but I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't. I'm done! I'm done!

Brain: Why? No no no! You…

Catchum: I'm not playin' this!

Brain: Okay, so turn on the light.

Catchum: Maybe that might help. (switches the light back on)

Brain: Jesus.

Catchum: (he comes back with a short silence) Okay, now the grass looks weird. (leaves again)

Brain: Oh, the grass? The grass? You're scared of grass? You're scared of graphics now!?

Catchum: Aight, fine. (tries to go back but suddenly the game flashes white again as he leaves again) **AAH! **(as he whines and mumbles while he's scared)

**(GAME OVER)**

Brain: Wow, y'serious!? You can't even see the f*cking screen!

Catchum: Okay, nah! I'm done!

Brain: That's it!? You are such a… (sighs and looks at the camera) That my friends is Catchum, one of the pussiest players in the world. Right now, I'm gonna get Leland and my dad because this guy can't even do anything. (looks at Catchum) Can you get your friend or my dad for me? Jesus, your such a baby as well! And you spat Red Bull everywhere! What's wrong with you!?

**THE END!**

Hope you enjoyed my fanfic.

Inspired by KSI's video MY BROTHER PLAYS SLENDER!

Link:  watch?v=9-ooq03G_r0&t=185s

Brain (Inspector Gadget) owned by DiC

Catchum and Leland (The Get Along Gang) owned by TCFC (AG)


End file.
